


Give Cheerfully and Accept Gratefully

by matchsticks_p (matchsticks)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/pseuds/matchsticks_p
Summary: Patrick suggests they should do something nice for Stevie.This is not what he meant.





	Give Cheerfully and Accept Gratefully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/gifts).



"Okay, I don't see why you're not helping, considering it's? Your idea? In the first place?" David said, pausing to emphasize each increase in vocal pitch with a wave of his hands.

Patrick watched him from the door of Stevie's bathroom, head leaning against the frame. An overwhelming rush of fondness flooded his heart, and an opposite and almost equal wave of exasperation nearly cancelled it out at the same time. "This wasn't my idea, and when she tells you how much she hates it, you're not going to tell her that I thought of it. In fact, tell her I actively tried to dissuade you from it."

David finished arranging rose petals in the bathwater. It wouldn't stay in a heart formation, for reasons of the laws of physics that governed water, so he had to draw a heart on the tile floor with bath salts and dried lavender instead. He'd also lit many, many candles, and their scent was now beginning to fill the air. "But you said we should do _something nice_ for her."

"See, you're putting the emphasis in the wrong place. I said we should do something nice _for her_. I don't think she wants this."

Stevie had loaned them her apartment for some private time yet again, this time without even any kind of ulterior motive, unless one counted the ulterior motive of getting David to stop bringing up the fact that she once let them stay there out of guilt for not breaking up with Jake. Patrick had mildly suggested that they should do something nice to thank her for it. He'd meant maybe taking her out for breakfast or buying her a gift card. Not…this.

"Does it look too romantic?" David asked, stepping back to survey his handiwork next to Patrick. The smell of jasmine and vanilla wafted towards them from the softly flickering candles, mingling with the fragrance of lavender from the large heart in front of the steaming bath.

Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"It looks too romantic, doesn't it."

"It also looks like a spa, which kind of makes it look like a snide reference to how she was lying about going to a spa last time," Patrick pointed out.

"First of all, it's not _snide_ , it's _coincidental_ —it's a coincidental reference to her spa lies, which I didn't even notice until you said. And second of all, I'm trying, okay? I'm really, really trying. Being nice doesn't come naturally to me, as you so like to point out."

"I know you are," Patrick said, sliding an arm low around David's hips and pulling him closer. He pressed a kiss to David's temple, not refuting the statement about David not being nice. "I think you're doing what _you_ would find nice, which is step one of learning empathy. Step two is recognizing that she has different thoughts and feelings from you, and trying to imagine those instead of your own."

David squinted at him.

"How about instead of all this, we buy her a nice bottle of bourbon and do all her dishes?"

David squinted harder. "She _would_ like that," he conceded.

"Mm-hmm." Patrick kissed him again, lips soft and open for the wet heat of David's mouth. They both knew that when he said 'we,' he meant only Patrick would be doing her dishes. 

"I guess I'll get rid of all this," David said, gesturing to the bathroom at large.

Patrick stopped him before he could go anywhere. "I mean…Stevie won't get home for at least an hour and a half. And it really does look way too romantic…" He cocked his head suggestively.

David beamed. "Good thinking, because those are the bath salts and candles we sell, so they're not cheap. This beautiful health resort experience I created in such a short time is actually very high end."

They didn't let it go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to write a little treat for someone who likes many of the same things about these characters as I do! Thank you to Adi_Rotynd for the title help.


End file.
